


He

by dementordementor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathrooms, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Hogwarts Fourth Year, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Slow Dancing, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementordementor/pseuds/dementordementor
Summary: Draco didn’t invite the person he wanted to take to the Yule Ball. Neither did Harry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 227





	He

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this listening to "prom dress - mxmtoon" and I would recommend doing the same while reading because it just fits.

He feels so pathetic. He had been crying rather a lot this year, which is stupid, and weak. If his father only knew he had been crying… If he knew the _reasons_ why he had been crying.

The worst thing is that this year everyone seems so happy, all the time. It’s not like the Triwizard Tournament was not exciting, but it doesn’t mean the competition will help him cope with his emotions. It has probably made them worse. With the pass of years, it’s been getting harder to keep his emotions for himself. He can’t believe how stupid he was, thinking he was going to be able to ask him out.

Like most of the time, he found himself alone, crying in the bathrooms again. Nobody usually ever comes to these bathrooms but just to be sure, he locked himself in a cubicle. It’s the Yule Ball night. Probably a lot of girls are going to end up crying, just like him. 

Pathetic. That’s what he is.

He always tried to keep his feelings for himself, but sometimes it was just too much. Sometimes he would feel so overwhelmed by his stupid feelings that he would start hyperventilating. He was trying so hard not to think about it so it wouldn’t happen right now, but fuck, how do you get someone out of your mind?

It’s just so stupid. Everything is stupid. Stupid feelings, stupid Yule Ball, stupid suit, stupid Chang, stupid Diggory… 

Stupid, stupid, stupid Potter. 

But in the end… he was the most stupid one. Falling for him. It’s just stupid. Immature. Childish… Painful.

He had tried everything to call Potter’s attention, but he was doing everything wrong, he always got negative responses. He didn’t want to be so obvious, so he just covered discreet compliments with sarcasm but he was often misread. Potter never took him seriously.

So there he was, sitting on the floor of a bathroom cubicle, trying to muffle his sobs by putting his hand over his mouth, which just made it harder for him to breathe. His hand was wet from the tears running down his flushed cheeks. He just wondered how he let his feelings grow as far as they were now? 

Perhaps because he had been so stupid to believe he would be brave enough to ask Potter for the Yule Ball. It was the most stupid thought that had ever crossed his mind: ‘ _Hey Potter, I know you hate me, but would you like to be my date for the Yule Ball?_ ’ Ridiculous. 

The thought just made a spasm run through his body, and he was unable to contain the moan that escaped his mouth. 

The worst thing about the night is that he really thought it was going to be fun, with his Durmstrang friends and all. That for once he would finally forget about Potter. How naive of him.

Of course he was not going to be able to forget about Potter when he was one of the champions. 

He had to go and dance in front of everyone, and Draco had to watch him dance with someone other than him.

Even if he had had the guts to go and ask Potter, he would have probably thought it was just Draco mocking him or something, but either way, he would have said no, because he hates Draco.

The thought made him shiver again.

He needed to leave. He had been too long in the bathroom and Pansy would probably be wondering where he was.

He opened the door of the cubicle and grabbed his coat from the floor. He threw it over his shoulder and walked towards the sink, where he soaked his hands, and then with his wet hands, he tapped his face, especially his eyes, to get the red and puffy look away from them. His body was still slightly shivering for having to contain his sobs so much.

He listened to footsteps approaching and he quickly dried his face with a towel paper, just to quickly turn around and find no other more than Harry Potter.

They both froze and stared at each other for a long time.

“You were crying,” Potter noted.

“No,” Draco contradicted. What a stupid lie.

“Your eyes are puffy and red. Of course you have been crying.” 

“It’s extremely dark in here and you’re probably starting to see things, Potter.”

“I’m not,” Potter said as he approached him. 

Draco walked backward until his arse hit the sink at his back.

“What are you doing?” he asked nervously.

“I’m closer now and I can perfectly see your red eyes. Turn to look at yourself,” Potter said, and then gestured at the mirror at Draco’s back. 

With no other option for this uncomfortable situation, Draco complied. He turned and saw himself reflected in the mirror and Potter at his back. His eyes directed to the reflection of his face, it was true, his eyes were still red and puffy from crying.

“Why were you crying?” Potter asked, looking at Draco’s reflection on the mirror. Draco was looking at Potter through his reflection as well.

“That’s none of your business,” Draco said coolly. “Shouldn’t you be with Patil?”

“Shouldn’t you be with Parkinson instead of crying in the bathrooms?”

Draco raised an eyebrow in defeat.

The silence that fell between them was not uncomfortable but it felt eternal. Draco didn’t want to leave. He could just ask Potter to move — because he was behind Draco, preventing him from turning around or leaving — but he didn’t want to. This was the closest Potter had ever been to him. He was trying so hard to avoid his feelings towards Potter but it was so hard to do so when he was just mere centimeters away.

“You’re not having a good time, are you?” Potter asked suddenly, pulling him out of his tangled thoughts.

“Are you?” Draco avoided the question.

“I didn’t take the person I wanted to take,” Potter confessed. 

Oh, great. Just what Draco needed to make his night better. Listen to Potter complain about how much he wanted to take Chang as his date.

“I really don’t need to listen to how much you wanted to take Chang to the Ball, Potter,” Draco murmured annoyed, looking down at the sink.

“Well, she was my second option.” 

Draco looked up to Potter’s reflection with intrigue and then slightly turned his head to look at him directly.

He shouldn’t. He really shouldn’t ask. It would probably just end up destroying him even more. But he couldn’t contain himself.

“Who was your first one?”

His heart started to pump faster inside his chest when Potter grabbed his chin so softly and turned his head to look to the front. To their reflexes.

“He.”

They stared deeply into each other’s eyes through the mirror. Draco saw his cheeks taking a bright pink color in the mirror.

Potter still had his chin gripped. His thumb began to caress against his skin and then it reached his lower lip. He moved his index finger below his chin and with his thumb, he softly pulled his lower lip down until his thumb reached his chin. They were looking deeply at each other the whole time.

Then, Potter turned Draco’s head with his grip on his chin, he didn’t have to apply force because Draco turned his head voluntarily.

Draco was now facing him. They were so close Draco could now see small details about Potter. He had tried to control his messy curls, but apparently just gave up on it. But what really called his attention were those pretty and bright green eyes.

Potter also had his eyes fixed on him. Probably noticing details of Draco just like Draco had from him. 

Slowly he grabbed the back of Draco’s neck, just where his head started, and he closed the space between them in a soft and tender kiss. Harry’s lips felt like silk against his own. The kiss was so slow and full of fervour, with no second intentions. Just two boys who liked each other kissing for the first time. 

They both had their eyes closed. Harry’s scent was overwhelming, and a slow ballad from the Weird Sisters was playing as a background song.

Draco placed one of his hands on one of Harry’s shoulders. Harry placed one of his hands a little higher on Draco’s waist and they slowly split apart from the kiss.

Draco’s heart was pumping so fast and he was feeling so many emotions he didn't know he was capable of feeling at the same time.

Harry slowly slid his free hand through Draco’s arm that was not on Harry’s shoulder. He ran his hand starting up from his upper arm until he reached Draco’s hand, which he grabbed. 

He began to move slowly, and Draco immediately understood. 

They were going to dance together.

He slowly started to move with him and Harry raised their hands together a little higher. They began to slowly dance around the empty bathroom to the rhythm of the slow song dimly playing far away from where they were.

If Draco had ever imagined dancing with Harry in the Yule Ball, it was definitely not in a bathroom, but now that he thought of it, everything felt so private. Only the two of them. Alone. Together. Just Harry and Draco.

**Author's Note:**

> I really should be doing a stupid spanish essay but i just hate spanish sooo much, which is ironic because spanish is my first language lol anyway  
> Thanks for reading! [Comments] and [Kudos] are great!  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrysht)  
> More like this: [Draco's Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837251), [You're my obsession and I am yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052781), [The day Draco Malfoy acted normal under a love potion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554420), [Strawberries and Pajamas (Smut)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245933)


End file.
